The REAL Story
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Gibby is determined to find out the REAL story behind a nasty rumor that started in the girl's locker room.
1. girl's locker room-er

The REAL Story

_Chapter 1: girl's locker room-er_

* * *

This is a story about a strange kid by the name of Gibby Cornelius Gibson. He was hiding inside a trashcan. He was only hiding inside a trash can because the girl's locker room happened to be near it. Being a young boy of fourteen, he was curious. Girls were a whole other species to him. What went on in the locker room, usually stayed in the locker room. There were secrets in there, and rumors were started in there. Like that weird rumor about Samantha Puckett being a lesbian. He actually questioned her the other day about it. The only response he received was a sore bum - from where the blonde had kicked it.

Of course she must of been, he thought. Why else would a girl like Sam be hanging around a girl like Carly Shay? The idea of them being best friends didn't seem right to Gibby and he was eager to find out what the real story was.

Like any real story, we start off in one of the character's bedrooms. Gibby had walked into Carly's bedroom and looked around the place. There were clothes and shoes scattered everywhere. Carly wasn't a pig, he thought as he picked up a shoe and sniffed it cautiously. It smelt like rotten eggs. He flung it across the room in horror. It must have been Sam's.

"Gross," shouted Gibby.

"Look who's talking," said an unimpressed voice. Gibby froze. "Dude, I can see you. What are you doing here?"

The boy slowly turned around and met the eyes of a devil. He started to stammer his way through a lame reason until she cut him off. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way before retrieving her shoe. For she was only wearing one. As she tied up her shoe laces, Gibby noticed her hair a little shorter than usual.

"Uhh... What happened to your..."

"Quit staring at me, dweeb," she snapped.

Gibby jumped back in fright and covered his face with his arms, crying out for mercy. Sam snorted, snatched up a picture of Carly and ran out of the room.

The boy made his way out of the room thinking about his encounter with the gold curly locked she-devil. He rewound the moment in his brain to where she took something from Carly's dresser. A photograph of her best friend? Now what was that all about? He thought through the whole scenario and kept on reaching the same conclusion. Samantha Joy Puckett was in fact, a lesbian. But that was only a girl's locker room rumor. Wasn't it?

On his way down the stairs, he bumped into Freddie Benson, looking white as a ghost.

"Sam... punched... gotta lie down..." the young boy muttered, rushing past.

Gibby watched the other boy disappear around the corner to the third level. That was where their studio for 'iCarly' was. All of them were famous web-stars of the internet. He was just the clown though. They used him as a prop more than anything else. It hurt sometimes, but then he'd think of how many people were watching him in their homes and he'd just play along.

He was destined to be a rock-star, one day. He just knew it.

Spencer was panting some sort of sculpture he had recently put together out of clothes pins and sponges. As always, he seemed to be none-the-wiser.

Gibby shrugged and left the Shay apartment. He'd be back of course, but he was sure his mom was getting worried about him or Guppy not coming home for his dinner. Guppy was his annoying little brother who had a crush on Sam. Sam didn't know about it and Gibby didn't have the heart to tell her either, for his younger brother's sake. Carly knew about it though, and was always pestering Gibby to just tell Sam anyway.

The girl was always insane when it came down to love. He wondered what she'd say or do if she knew of her best friend being a lesbian...


	2. a good friend

The REAL Story

_Chapter 2: a "good" friend _

* * *

_The girl was always insane when it came down to love. He wondered what she'd say or do if she knew of her best friend being a lesbian..._

* * *

Gibby shook his head and tried to concentrate on the chicken pot pie before him. His mother had lovingly prepared this dinner for him and his brother, yet, he wasn't hungry.

The facts didn't quite add up.

"Honey, eat your dinner," she said. "Guppy... How many times have I told you not to eat your brother's food?"

"He's not eating it," replied the young boy.

"Sorry mom, I'm not hungry right now. I gotta go do something."

His mother looked at him, nodded as if she knew exactly what he meant - even though she had no clue - and excused him as he left. Gibby walked to his room and shut the door, then started to pace back and forth. Finally, he sat down, deep in thought. He tried to think of all the times Sam had appeared to be more interested in girls than guys. Then again, any boy stepping across her path would have been toast.

There was that one time that she and Freddie kissed. Carly didn't stop bringing it up when all three of them were together. She couldn't grasp the concept and neither could Gibby. Freddie and Sam seemed to shrug it off, like it was no big deal. According to their best friend, however, this was a HUGE deal.

Wait! Hold the phone, he thought.

He frantically leaped up and grabbed his sweatshirt, yanked open his bedroom door and called out to his mom that he'd be back before midnight and ran out of the house and across the road to a park. He spotted a brunette, sitting on the swing.

Gibby never ran anywhere. That's why Carly was both shocked and amused as to how quickly he arrived. She hadn't even sent the text message yet.

"Carly," he puffed. "I know Sam is a lesbian."

"What?" she replied, more of a statement than a question. "Why do you say tha-"

"It's true, isn't it."

Carly opened her mouth like she was about to say something when the other two teens arrived. The girl didn't move from the swing and Gibby swiveled around to find Freddie and Sam, together. He could have sworn they were holding hands.

"Looks like you're wrong," said Carly, swinging slowly but with her feet still on the ground.

"Who's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm not wrong," answered Gibby. "Sam is a-"

"A good friend!" the brunette interrupted. "Sam is definitely a good friend."

She did that awkward laugh she often did when situations were almost getting too much out of hand. Gibby looked at Carly, Carly looked on the ground and Freddie just shrugged. Sam smiled a little before looking away.

"Who's up for a smoothie?" Carly announces, weakly.

"Sure," both Sam and Freddie said, simultaneously.

Gibby shoved his hands in his pockets and followed behind all three of them. Perhaps he was wrong... or perhaps... Carly was lying. He thought about it as they approached the smoothie cafe. As they entered, T-Bo greeted them with a stick of mangoes. Gibby ordered two for his mom.

They sat down at their usual table, in silence. This was unusual since the iCarly gang were always deep in conversation about either an upcoming school event or more importantly, an upcoming webshow with a celebrity guest star.

Gibby watched Sam closely who seemed to be staring into space. Carly tapped her fingernails on the table like she was waiting for something and Freddie was stealing glances at Sam. The glances looked a little pitiful - like he was...

"Smoothie time!" T-Bo yells.

"I'll get them," said Freddie.

"I'll help," replies Gibby. "There's a lot of smoothies over there."

Before they reached the counter, Gibby grabbed Freddie's shoulder and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded, saying nothing else. There was something that told Gibby he wasn't wrong about Sam being a lesbian which meant a rumor from the girl's locker room... must be... well... true.

"Do you know about Sam?" Freddie whispered, as he and Gibby collected the drinks.

"Yeah," replied the other boy. "Dude, we should let her know that we know her secret."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Do you _want _to end up like one of these smoothies?"

"Not particularly, no."

"We CANNOT tell Sam, under _any _circumstances!"

They both looked over to the table where Sam and Carly were holding hands, like any regular couple would - if they were dating. Gibby's mouth dropped open in shock and Freddie gasped and dropped the tray of frozen beverages.


End file.
